


Got There First

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean and Sam have been losing hunts for a while, the older Winchester needing a release and finding the perfect guy to help him.





	Got There First

“Again? Really? What the hell is going on?”

Sam shrugged, throwing the gun into the boot of the car and getting into the passenger side.

He heard the shutting of the boot, and Dean sliding in a few seconds later.

Dean just mumbled under his breath, Sam watching as he started Baby with anger and drove a little too fast.

“Whoa, Dean! Slow down”.

Dean glared at his brother, before realizing he was speeding a bit and slowed down, still angry as he clutched the steering wheel tight.

They didn’t speak for the entire ride back to the motel.

Even once they got there, Dean just sat in the bed, watching Dr Sexy M.D., trying to calm himself down.

“Hey, Dean. I’m gonna get some food. You want anything?”

“Just get me a damn pie”.

Sam rolled his eyes, not knowing why the hell his brother was so pissed.

Sure, they’d lost quite a few hunts now.

Each time they found some new demon that needed killing, they’d arrive only to see the vessel on the floor, stabbed with what they could only assume was an angel blade, based on the shape and size of the stab wound.

Of course, Sam himself was slightly pissed too.

It was a waste of time, having to drive all the way to the cases, only to find there was no case.

He could’ve been spending time messaging the girl he met online.

Beka was her name. 

He didn’t know much about her, but right now, he could already tell she was an awesome person.

Dean was slightly overreacting though. 

Sam had no idea why he was this pissed.

So he left the motel room, walking to the diner just down the road as Dean sat on his bed, angry and horny as hell.

Dean jumped off the bed, grabbing his jacket as he drove to the bar, hoping Sam wouldn’t mind too much.

He entered the little broken down bar, dark and dimly lit.

Perfect for him to get drunk off his face and maybe leave with one of the many desperate women who often populated these types of places.

He took his bottle of whiskey and the glass to his booth in the corner, drinking as he scanned the room, looking for someone he could fuck and forget about after a few minutes.

There were a few potential candidates.

A busty blonde. Probably fake tits. With terrible extensions.

A redhead. Pretty. Natural. But she had a look to her. Probably a dominant. Dean didn’t need that right now.

A brunette. She seemed experienced, flirting with three guys on the go. She looked a little too into them. He couldn’t be bothered fighting for her attention.

He settled for the blonde, getting up to make his way to her, but abruptly stopped when he saw the guy in the corner.

What the fuck was this guy doing here?

He was wearing a hoodie, comfortable black jeans and Converse shoes.

He didn’t look the type to be in this kind of bar.

Dean took a detour, walking to the man instead, leaving the woman waiting, disappointed.

Sitting next to him, the man looked up from his phone, staring at Dean.

“Can I help you?”

“Yea. Just wondering what you’re doing in a place like this”.

Y/n rolled his eyes.

He wasn’t looking for a fuck at all.

Hell, he didn’t even expect to find one in this place, thinking most of the guys would probably decide to teach him a lesson if they found out he was gay.

“Umm-what?”

“You wanna-you know?” Dean asked, winking at the man.

Y/n was tired as hell, but he couldn’t turn down the offer to be dicked by this hot piece of perfection.

He took the man’s hand, being led to the motel he was staying at.

“My brother might be back. But he’ll hear us and just leave”.

“I’ve got my own room. Just there”.

Y/n led the man, he learned was called Dean, to his room, jumping into his arms as soon as the door was shut.

Dean carried him to the bed, throwing him down, y/n bouncing.

The Winchester dropped onto y/n, holding himself up with his arms as the smaller man licked his neck, the scruff scraping his tongue.

“Clothes. Off”.

Dean nodded, pulling back and ridding himself of his clothes as fast as he could.

He collected his saliva, spitting onto y/n’s bare hole and shoving two fingers in without any hesitation.

He fingered and scissored, getting him open within minutes and sucking up the stringy spit that was left.

“Fuck! You taste so good”.

He kissed y/n, the man tasting Dean’s mouth, the remnants of his taste there.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the draw beside him, having used it just last night with the dildo he carried with him.

Dean took it from him, getting his cock nice and slick, before pressing his thick tip to y/n’s hole, sliding in slowly as he watched y/n’s mouth fall open, gasping as his ass was stretched out.

“Fuck. You feel so fucking tight!”

Y/n nodded, screaming out loud as Dean pulled back and snapped his hips hard.

He pounded into the man, not used to anything this tight or warm before.

It was amazing. 

He couldn’t stop himself, falling into y/n’s neck and biting and sucking, marking him.

“Fuck, Dean. Fuck me harder”.

Dean began pounding into y/n even faster and with more force than before, hitting the man’s prostate with each thrust.

“Fuck, Dean! I’m gon-”

Y/n clenched his ass, his cock releasing rope after rope of cum, splashing all over his chest and Dean’s.

Dean wasn’t far behind, only a few more thrusts, before he came too, filling y/n up with his seed.

He collapsed beside y/n, panting, his eyes tired after the alcohol and the intensity of his orgasm.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, taking y/n into his arms and holding him close.

The light was in Dean’s eyes, awakening him as he stretched, his body cold, the blanket no longer covering his body.

Looking around, he wasn’t sure what was different, until everything came back.

The bar. The drinks and the guy that gave him the best sex of his life, who must have snuck out, seeing as he wasn’t in the bed.

Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair.

He should’ve figured the guy would go. 

He usually did the same with the women he slept with. But it didn’t make him feel any better.

He quickly got dressed, exiting the room and making his way back to the one he was initially staying in.

A few weeks later, they got another hunt.

Group of demons again.

They drove there quickly, hoping they’d actually get to do the hunt, kind of missing killing the black eyed sons of bitches.

As soon as they entered the warehouse, the bodies of the demons were once again laying on the ground, stabbed and dead.

“Fuck. Seriously? What the hell is going on?”

Before Sam could reply, they heard a clattering from further in.

Sneaking towards the noise, Sam and Dean saw a man sat on a barrel, too focussed on his phone.

“Who the hell are you?”

The man jumped in shock, falling off the barrel, before looking up.

“Uh-I…Dean?”

Dean looked at the man, realizing he knew this man.

“Y/n?”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Things that don’t involve you!”

Dean scoffed.

“You’re a hunter. Aren’t you?”

Y/n’s eyes widened.

“How did you…Wait! Dean. As in-Dean Winchester?”

Dean nodded, proud that his name was known in the hunting community.

“Oh, yea. Hunting here and there. Wait, last time we met, were you hunting those demons?”

Dean nodded, not liking the smirk on y/n’s face.

“Yes! I fucking beat you. I beat Dean Winchester in hunting down demons. Twice. How many more times have I beat you. Be honest”, he asked, smiling smugly as he crossed his arms.

Dean clenched his jaw, not wanting to tell him it was at least six more times.

“How the hell are you finding them?” he asked, switching the topic.

“Pokémon Go”.

“Pokéwhatnow?”

Y/n rolled his eyes. 

Damn, hunters were so out of touch with reality sometimes.

“Pokémon Go. Game. Hunt down cute ass thingies and capture them. Apparently demons** _‘Gotta catch ‘em all!’_** Just find a hotspot. Usually around these weird ass abandoned towns. Go to the Pokémon and I can guarantee you’ll find a few demons around”.

Y/n shrugged, winking at Dean and waving at the new taller man, before walking away.

Dean just stared after him, staring at his ass, the one he ate and filled up.

Damn. He needed another round.

“Hey! Wait up!” 


End file.
